youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Roland Kincaid
Roland Kincaid (better known as Kincaid by people) is an African-American teenager as seen in The Dream Warriors and The Dream Master who is famous for his hot-temper and rude but kind personality. He also has the honor of the first non-white Nightmare hero. However, like all the other Nightmare survivors except Alice Johnson, he still couldn't escape from Freddy's claws in his second film who stabs him through his big, fat belly for three times. History Kincaid is committed at Westin Hills Asylum along with the other Elm Street children, who have been having nightmares about Freddy Krueger, the murderous dream stalker. Kincaid is afraid of being sedated, but he's often kept on his own if he loses his temper and causes a fuss. Although he shares a room with Philip Anderson, he tries to stay awake by singing a song when he is sedated. After Kristen and her friends enter the dream world, they form an alliance called the Dream Warriors, as they attempt to put an end to Freddy's killings. The day after, many people considered it a sleepwalking accident. Later Nancy Thompson who vanquished Freddy six years ago and Dr. Neil Gordon work together as their psychiatrists and recognizes everyone's identifications of Freddy. Two days after Philip's death, Freddy kills Jennifer by slamming her head into a television. Nancy than considers using medicine to keep them from having nightmares and says to everyone else can use their imagination and have a special dream power. Once Kristen and the Later, they find out that Joey was attacked by Freddy, and they all gather together in the Dream World to save him while Dr. Neil and Nancy's father dump holy water on Freddy's bones and bury them. On ther way, Freddy separates them and kills Taryn White, and then kills Will after a short battle. Kincaid however fights his way through Freddy's traps with his Dream Power of super strength and meets up with Nancy and Kristen who then fights against Freddy in the boiler room and saves Joey. Freddy then disappears and takes over his bones and kills Sgt. Thompson and beats up Neil. Meanwhile, the Dream Warriors walk down a hall of mirrors which is Freddy and pulls Kristen, Nancy and Kincaid in the mirrors and when all hope is lost, Joey stands and uses his dream power to yell extremely loud and destroys all of the mirrors. Joey finally speaks and Kincaid rejoice over their victory only for Freddy to disguise himself as Nancy's father and stabs her in the stomach twice, locks Kincaid and Joey out leaving poor and defenseless Kristen against Freddy only to see Nancy stab Freddy and Freddy glowing gold because Neil buried the bones. Later Kristen, Kincaid and Joey are mourning over Nancy's grave. But their ordeal is nowhere near over yet... The Dream Master In the sequel to Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors, Freddy returns to kill the remaining Elm Street children. While she was having a bad dream, Kristen brings Joey Crusel, Roland and Kincaid's dog Jason into the dream world which upsets Kincaid because there is no apparent threat. It was clear that Kincaid wants to forget about Freddy and go on living like any other teenager. While he is asleep one night, Kincaid awake inside a broken car in the same scrapyard that Neil Gordon vanquished Freddy's skeleton in, towards the end of the previous movie. Death In his nightmare, Kincaid sees his pet dog Jason in the middle of the junk yard, but it is only a representation of the dog, not the real thing pulled in as before. The dog pees fire on the ground where Freddy was buried, which begins Freddy's resurrection. Kincaid attempts to kill Freddy by pushing a car off a junk yard stack and onto him, but Freddy cannot be defeated so easily. Freddy brings the demolished cars in the junk yard back to life and chases Kincaid into a dead end with them which Freddy then seals off with cars, trapping Kincaid. Kincaid yells to Kristen that "Freddy's back!", but because he's dreaming, Kristen does not know Kincaid is in danger. Since Kincaid is trapped with nowhere to run, he was catched by Freddy and received four deep wounds in his soft belly when he stabs his claws into his big, fat abdomen with his bladed glove. Since Kincaid is painfully bleeding and hopelessly breathing because of his wounds in his serious-injured stomach, he even showed courage against Freddy at this time on account of his last words being "I'll see you in hell..." After that, Freddy stabs him much more deeper in the same area of his guts again with a smile while his claws drives up and slices his abdomen open with four long and deep cuts and slashes from Kincaid's belly-botton to the middle area of his abdomen, makes Kincaid's wounds fatally and responded, "Tell 'em Freddy sent ya.". Then Freddy takes his glove out from Kincaid's stomach and stabs him in the belly deeper for the third time exactly makes his claw totally comes across through Kincaid's stomach which drives into his mid to down-abdomen area and drives out from his back. The sharp knives on his claws stabbed through his inside intestines, guts, kidneys, stomach, liver and other organs, gutted him as he finally succumbs to the wounds on his big, fat belly that Freddy inflicted. Other Appearances In the unofficial comic series of Elm Street, Kincaid, Taryn, Will, Phillip and Jennifer appear to help Neil Gordon in the dream world. Kincaid appears with his red strap-on shirt and blue pants, he also has the ability to morph into a twilight cat. He appears as the de-facto leader of the warriors. In the Wildstorn comic series, Kincaid and a few other of Krueger's slain victims appear to help Jacob Johnson destroy the undead army after Alice gave the dream master power to Jacob. Dream Power Roland Kincaid discovers his dream power of superhuman strength thanks to the advice and guidance provided by Nancy Thompson. He first demonstrates his power by bending a metal chair with his bare hands. Later when Freddy separates the Dream Warriors, he reunites with Kristen and Nancy by punching a hole in a wall big enough to accomodate himself so he can walk through it. Kincaid is even strong enough to hold up and support a metal beam and Nancy's weight at the same time as she ran down the beam to free Joey from Freddy's hands. In the movie, Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master, Kincaid utilizes his dream power one more time push a large car onto Freddy to crush him, but it didn't hold him for long. Interestingly, Kincaid never used his strength against people in the dream world, but it can be assumed he could probably throw two to three averaged sized adults across a room if he wished since he was strong enough to push a mobile car by his lonesome. Kincaid's appearance changed sometimes while he was in the dream world to reflect his power of superhuman strength. He wore a red muscle-tee shirt with blue overalls and red boots which in many ways would be the attire of a muscle man in a circus. In the expanded universe of the Nightmare on Elm Street comics when his spirit is resurrected to help defeat Freddy, Kincaid displayed a new power in addition to his strength. He could transform into what appeared to be "werecat" with other various superhuman attributes. Quotes *"I'll see you in Hell." (Final words to Freddy after being fatally wounded) *"Let's go kick the motherfucker's ass all over dreamland." *"Ain't gonna dream no more, no more. Ain't gonna dream no more. All night long I sing this song. Ain't gonna dream no more." *"Hey Freddy, where you at, you burnt-faced pussy!?!" *"Yeah!" "Take that motherfucker!" *"Kristen, Freddy's back!!!" Category:Characters from Nightmare on Elm Street 3: The Dream Warriors Category:Characters from Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master Category:Nightmare Warriors Category:Heroes who lose their temper Category:Brave Heroes Category:Survivor Category:Patients Category:Smart Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Males died in the movies Category:About Males Category:Deceased Characters